


Needing stitches

by Historymaker99



Category: Daniel Howell - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Injury, Other, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Phil gets lasik eye surgery and as he can't see yet as he has to have his eyes closed crashes blindly and ends up with a large gash. (Based on a true event that happened to me except I had surgery to fix my lazy eye not lasik)





	Needing stitches

Phil had decided to get the corrective lasik vision surgery and now dan was helping him up the stairs into their apartment at exactly 12 o'clock midnight after their return from the outpatient surgery center at their local hospital. “Promise me you won't mess with me dan while I'm blind because I will get even if you do”. “Phil that would be low for even me”. 

As they finally finished getting up the stairs dan stumbled and tripped on the last stair. “Phil” he yells. “don't go any further till I get to you”. “I'm fine I'm heading towards the couch I can make it stop worrying”. “No you are not going towards the couch stop”!

Phil doesn't seem to hear dan or maybe he just isn't listening and suddenly dan gasps as phil’s shin collides with the coffee table causing him to stumble fall over and crash face first into the coffee table with a loud yell.

“Phil”! Dan runs over to him. “Hey You okay”? “M-my eyes opened they shouldn't open right after surgery” he whispers. “Why does my chin feel numb dan”? Phil turns to face dan and dan gasps in shock at the sight of a large red bleeding gash on phils chin. “Oh god” he yells. “W-what is it” phil asks starting to panic. 

Dan doesn't answer him and he runs to the bathroom and pulls a towel out from the cabinet and rushes back down to phil. “Here hold this against your chin”. “Wh-what for”? “Just do it hurry”! Phil holds it against his chin and pulls it away.” There's blood dan there's blood on the towel”! “I know just keep holding it on your chin phil”! 

Dan who thank goodness hasn't removed his shoes yet grabs the front door keys out o his pocket. He pulls phil up from the couch. “W-where are we going” he asks weakly. “To the hospital your chin needs stitches”. “I'm scared dan”. “It's going to be okay”.

They hurry downstairs and outside to the curb. Dan hails a taxi and he helps phil get into the backseat of the taxi and he slides in beside him. “Hospital hurry please” he says to the driver.

They arrive at the hospital and they hurry inside and up to the front desk in the emergency room. “My friend needs immediate medical attention” dan says. “I cut my chin the same day I had lasik eye surgery” phil mumbles through the towel and it shakes from his panic and nervousness. He still hasn't felt any pain from his chin as he still has adrenaline coursing through him due to shock. The nurse grabs a fill in sheet and stands to lead them to a room. “Since it's such a deep gash you need to be sent to a room immediately” she says.

She leads them to an empty room and phil sits on the bed and she gives the paperwork for dan to fill out. “The doctor will be in here in a few minutes” she says closing the door behind her.

Dan finishes up the pile of papers with phil helping him answer the questions just as the doctor walks in. He introduces himself as dr jay. “Can you please remove your towel from your chin so we can see the damage”? Phil slowly lowers the towel and the doctor whistles. “That's quite a gash seems to me the pressure of you holding the towel on it seems to have stopped the bleeding now would you two mind telling me exactly what happened to cause this wound”?

Dan begins telling the story with the surgery phil had and by now phil has closed his eyes again as the type of surgery he had requires him to keep his eyes closed for the next few days. “Well there doesn't seem to be any damage to the surgery site so that's some good news” the doctor says. “But I'm afraid we still will have to put stitches in your chin to seal up the gash”. 

Phil gulps. It's going to be hard to try and relax especially when you don't know when the doctor is exactly going to basically stab your chin with a surgical sewing needle. “There's no need to worry of scarring either” the doctor says. “You are very lucky as I'm a surgical doctor as well so I promise to do a good job”.

Dan can tell that phil is absolutely terrified as he's shaking and sweating and he can't blame him who wouldn't be terrified of the idea of that sharp thing piercing your skin. 

“I'll numb it with some lidocaine so you don't feel me going in and out of your chin with the needle” the doctor says. Phil whimpers and dan walks over to beside the bed and holds his best friends hand. “Hey Phil why don't you take a deep breath you will get through this and you won't have a gaping chin anymore”. “I suppose you're right” phil mumbles. “Yeah I know I am”. “Why don't you try talking about different things” the doctor suggests. “It will take your mind off all of this and keep you distracted”.

“Well uhh okay”. “My name is phil Michael Lester I'm also known as amazingphil”. “Umm me and dan here are youtubers well known in fact”. “Really ill have to ask my daughter if she watches your videos” the doctor says. Phil flinches as he feels the needle tugging at his skin. “Hey stay calm phil” dan says. 

“And we are done” the doctor says cutting off the extra thread of the stitch to even it all together. He places a bandage over phils chin so it won't get infected. “Remember to visit your primary care doctor exactly a week from now” he says. “I couldn't use dissolving stitches for an external wound”. “Okay thanks” dan says helping phil off the hospital bed and dan signs the discharge paper for phil and They head home at 3 am in a taxi.

Dan is extremely cautious helping phil up the stairs this time and he carefully leads phil down the hallway to his bedroom. He helps phil over to his bed and helps him to sit down and get settled in. “Remember if you need anything at all don't you dare try to get up thinking you know where it is yell no matter what time it is and I will come help my bedroom is right next door okay”? “Alright night dan”. “Good night phil” dan sighs heading to his room.

It's been a week and phil's eyes have fully opened and they aren't red and bloodshot like they were when they first opened completely about 2 days earlier. Phil was nervous about getting his stitches removed. “Cmon phil it won't be that bad” dan says. “How can you be so sure” phil whines. “It's probably like getting a cast removed”. “Dan it's nothing like that they actually cut your stitches with scissors to remove them”. “Oh”.

After waiting for about half an hour Phil is called to the back. “Do you want me to come with you” dan asks. “Uhh sure I guess so”. 

The doctor comes in and slowly removes the bandage off of phils chin so he can start to take out the stitches. “Those are some big scissors” phil says wide eyed staring at the instrument in the doctor's hand. “I promise I'll be quick and it won't hurt a bit” the doctor says. Before the doctor can event touch the stitches phil finches and dodges the doctor. Dan sighs. “Phil what are you doing”? “T-trying to calm down I'm nervous okay dan”. 

Dan stands and walks over to him. “Do you want me to hold your hand again”? Phil nods. Dan rolls his eyes and holds his hand. Sometimes he feels like his best friend acts like such a baby. Phil flinches at every snip of the scissors and soon the doctor is done. “You're all set to go and your gash has healed up nicely but you will have a slight scar but it's not noticeable at all the doctor who sewed this up did a pretty good job”.

As they left the doctors office phil turns to dan. “Can we get a Starbucks dan”? “Why”? “That was traumatic I deserve a good warm coffee”. “Fine and when we get home we can do a video on all of this how's that sound”? “Sounds good as long as we can blame you for falling first in the last stair and causing me to get this injury in the first place”. “No one is blaming anything on me you spork”!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own dan or phil. I don't know how lasik eye surgery works so I switched it since I had my lazy eye fixed through surgery but I do have near sighted mess like phil. Sorry if you were looking for complete Phan I thought this worked better as a best friends story.


End file.
